Time flies
by Nandon
Summary: Another inheritance ExA Rewrite focusing on the time before Eragon leaves for the new land in more detail...Good bit of ExA and I hope you love it! Pleas read!
1. Chapter 1

Eragon looked up from the desk he was writing at from a tower high in Ilirea, Jeod had wanted a quote from in his words the famous king killer himself so Eragon had gone to his tower room and decided to write...Problem was...What was a quote that would prove worthy of the praise he was now given? And at this Eragon had sat at his desk thinking of a quote when a small leaf sized boat had drifted in through the open door to the balcony. He let it land then looked around saphira had gone off hunting so he was alone for the moment he looked down as the small boat landed on his desk and he noticed a paper tied to the deck of the boat so untying the restraints on it he lifted the note up and read surprise filled Eragons face as he recognized arya's hand writing he opened up the note and read over the content with interest

_Eragon_

_It has been a few days since we spoke and soon my race shall meet _

_Outside of Ilirea to discuss who shall be our new monarch_

_I would appreciate it if you could be there but I can understand if you cannot be there._

_It will be tonight soon after sunset…_

_Arya._

Eragon read the note several times as if he where missing something…He wasn't. It was true it had been a few days since they had spoke and he regretted that as if he where letting one of his oldest friends down in there time of need. But choosing a new monarch? What would he be able to do? It was true he guessed now his opinion weighed a lot among other races… But why would they want a human to choose there next monarch.

It was at this moment saphira returned within range to hear what he said _"Your not just any human little one…You're a rider who ended a tyranny that lasted a hundred years! What elf can claim to that? And your not fully human ether… Remember your part elf now as well."_ Eragon nodded to himself listening to her reasons as she examined the note as he remembered it in his thoughts as she finished Eragon spoke _"True…But still elves keep to themselves for the most part…I cant imagine them looking to someone else for there opinion on stately affairs especially something as important as choosing there next leader!" _ Eragon said and once again he felt saphira examining his thoughts on the matter as well as once again reading the note before she herself spoke _"Little one…I know you are nervous…But trust in what you think you should do and remember… I shall be right there beside you the entire time."_ Saphira said sending him a kind thought and he smiled once again and he nodded _"When will you be back anyways?"_ Eragon asked as he leaned back slightly in his chair to look out the window and he noticed the sun beginning to set and doing the calculations in his mind he figured there was about a hour or two before sun set and then another hour before it was truly after sun set…_ "I shall be there in perhaps fifteen minutes to half a hour…"_ Saphira said and sent Eragon a image of her flying over the country side towards Ilirea. Eragon nodded as he received the image and stood up from his chair stretching his cramped muscles as he stood he walked towards the balcony looking down over the city and shrugged to himself _"Alright saphira… I think I shall take a walk around the city…It has been some time since I have done anything of the sort…" _ Eragon trailed off in amusement as he turned away saphira sent him her approval of the matter and Eragon descended the steps of the tower.

As Eragon reached the bottom on the tower and stepped out into the open he blinked rubbing his eyes as he suddenly felt the brightness around him. Stepping off he began to walk… He wore black leather pants with a sapphire blue shirt with silver trim then black leather boots as Eragon walked he felt he had everyone's attention… And he slowly began to hear whispers hear and there… Once he heard a muttered "King killer." Not in a insulting tone but in more of a admiration kind of tone. He looked up at the sky and smiled truly for his mission was done… The mission which had cost him so much… and changed him from the young Naïve farm boy he used to be to the now battle hardened hope of the varden Blue rider he was!

He smiled briefly then he face darkened as he remembered those he had lost…All who had been a father figure to him… Garrow…Oromis…Brom…Even iszlandi had aided him along the way…Always giving him counsel on a matter he brought to her attention…As he thought of Iszlandi his thoughts unwillingly drifted to Arya and he frowned his thoughts for her where complicated… He loved her…But it was… almost different than it had been a year ago when he had first saved her…Back then he had thought of her as a gorgeous lady who liked to be around him so of course he had pursued it! Give a person his age back then a woman like arya and see what they did. But now his feelings where deferent… He still loved her of course. But It was deeper now he thoroughly enjoyed her company now… He enjoyed talking to her since she was one person who could understand the things he had been through and she was one he could count on to always speak her mind…

Eragon smiled again as he walked lost in his thoughts. He loved her smile and her laugh… It was almost as if no matter how foul a mood he was in she could always bring him out of it…Eragon was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand grab at his money pouch along his waist and take off running down a side alley… Eragon frowned a moment surprised then he ran after him quickly keeping him in site. He slowed down as he watched the thief run into a small run down building. He reached the door and slowly opened it a crack… silently… He looked in through the crack and saw the person who he could now verify as a man set down the pouch and turned. Eragon noticed two children there… dirty faces and wearing rags but they smiled as they saw who was obviously there father.

Eragon slowly shut the door walking away he couldn't in good consciousness take the money from the poor family who he could tell needed it much more than he did. Eragon looked up towards the sky that had begun to set casting a pretty red across the sky and he figured he had about an hour left before he should find arya and the elves. Eragon reached out and found saphira flying above the city and he spoke _"We still have a hour left… What shall we do?"_ Eragon said moving once again onto the main street. _"How about we go flying? It has been some time since we flew alone."_ Saphira said and Eragon nodded enthusiastically at the idea and sent saphira a image of where he was so she could land.

As saphira landed Eragon smiled at his blue dragon and hopped up on her back before they took off flying faster than any eagle could away from the city flying around up and down down and up Eragon laughed as he clung to saphira's back then she flipped turning upside down and flew like that for several minutes before doing a loop Eragon looked down and saw a lake and he felt saphira's thoughts and he clung on even harder before they plummeted down ward into the lake. Eragon let go as he felt the feeling of weightlessness take over him then he used magic to pull himself back towards saphira's back as they hit the lake with a huge explosion of water.

Eragon was soaked instantly and saphira crawled out of the lake shaking herself like a cat as Eragon got down he hugged her around the neck _"That was fun! We haven't done anything like that in some time!" _ Eragon said to saphira and he listened as she hummed happily before speaking _"Yes… Now that we have more time on our hands we should do this more often…" _ She said and Eragon smiled letting her go he sat down on the now damp shore and turned his thoughts once again to arya… Arya… Even her name was lovely. Eragon then sighed inwardly to himself she was the forbidden fruit… The one thing in life he would never get…And Eragon knew this yet for some reason it still upset him…Maybe because of how close they had gotten recently before her mother died…Saphira then nosed his back with her snout as she looked at him and he looked at her over his shoulder listening as she spoke _"Eragon…Life is full of mysteries and love is one of them…You will find another woman some day Eragon…You must only wait." _Eragon nodded he was used to hearing this… Everyone around him told him that _"But I don't want just some whore who only wants to be with me because of my accomplishments! I want someone who cares about me…I want someone I care for…I want someone I can relate to and them to me…" _Eragon said trailing off uncertainly not knowing what else to say. _"I know little one…I know… But someday you will find someone with that…Following arya only brings you pain…"_ Saphira said looking at him with one big sapphire eye. Eragon slowly nodded but a small part of him remained unconvinced.

Slowly Eragon stood up his good mood slightly diminished from earlier he then got up on saphira's back and they flew back to the city. There Eragon changed into one of his elven tunics which was a teal color. Then he placed black cloth leggings on then changed to another pair of brown boots he had before descending the stairs again…Eragon wanted to walk to the elves. It would give him time to think As Eragon walked he thought of who would be a good leader for the elves… His thoughts immediately jumped to Arya but he pushed it aside… The elves wouldn't need a unwilling leader they would need someone fully aware of elven politics and ready to step in to the position…Arya had spent to much time away from home he thought for her to be familiar with the current elven affairs of state… and also she had stated to him several times not wanting the position.

Eragon then thought of Dathedr… He had always appeared to be the queens second in command… And he seemed from what Eragon had seen of him a capable and calm thinker…He had been privy to most of the information other elf lords wouldn't know being that close to the queen and he was sure she had counted him as a close advisor on many things… Dathedr would be a willing leader he knew…And he had been with elves for probably his entire life…He would know the small concerns of the elven people and how to deal with them… As well as how to appease the elven lords on there many issues…

Eragon nodded to himself Dathedr would most assuredly be his choice of leader… Though he knew many elves would want arya to lead…It all was up to her…If she put a claim in she would lead. if not…The elves would want Dathedr Eragon sighed to himself… Elven politics…So complicated. Eragon realized at this point he was out of the gate and cast his mind out… To his left was a clump of trees and he felt several presences including Dathedr and Arya so he angled himself in that direction and burst into a small clearing after several minutes.. looking around he saw a large host of elven lords but in the center he saw Arya. She turned as she heard him bust out of the trees and smiled at him which made Eragon's legs grow weak. She spoke "Ah Eragon! I'm glad you could make it." She said then beckoned him over before continuing speaking "We are gathered here…To mourn my mothers passing…But also to choose a new monarch of our people." Arya said her face serious and calm… as she looked out over the gathered faces of the elves all of there eyes looked at her then she turned looking straight at Eragon. "Eragon King Killer…You have come here to aid us in the process of choosing our monarch…Who is it that is your choice…" She asked her voice slightly tense then Eragon spoke loudly yet calmly amongst the trees so all could here "On my way here…I looked over all that I could think of as would be a good ruler…And Eventually I narrowed my choices down to two people… Lord Dathedr. And Arya…"

Eragon felt all the eyes on him and he gulped before continuing. "I think arya would make a fine leader…Although several reasons she has spoken to me privately in the past…As well as her being absent from Elsemera for such a extended period of time…thus making her unfamiliar with any elven polotics…I decided against her as being leader." Eragon spoke and he felt surprise coming from the gathered elves but they all nodded there heads at his reasoning…"Lord Dathedr on the other hand…I feel would make a great leader…he has experience in elven politics… And was one of the queens closest advisors for many years…I feel as if Lord Dathedr would be able to step up to the position and cope with it better than someone such as arya who is used to being able to roam freely… as a monarch cannot." Eragon spoke finishing. He looked at the elves who now all looked at Dathedr as if assessing the reasons Eragon had stated. Eragon turned his attention back to arya who wore a poker face that Eragon couldn't gauge her emotions. Then he turned to Dathedr who appeared surprised that he was even thought of as a replacement. Slowly arya spoke up "I agree with Eragon on this… I have been absent for many years…Where Dathedr has been my mothers chief advisor for many years… I think Lord Dathedr would make a fine choice as ruler…" Arya said a hint of what Eragon thought was… Relief… In her voice.

Slowly a elf stepped out of the crowd and spoke "If Arya drotting agrees that Lord Dathedr should become our next monarch…As well as based on the reasons given to us by Eragon King killer…We all agree. That Lord Dathedr should be our next king." Arya nodded and turned to Dathedr who now appeared calm even though he was most certainly surprised "Well Lord Dathedr? Will you lead our people?" She spoke slowly and calmly as if she had read it from a script. Slowly Dathedr nodded his head and said "Yes. I shall lead our people." And slowly a cheer erupted from the elves as they gained there new monarch…Then slowly the crowd dispersed all leading off to there separate duties then all that was left where Eragon and Arya. Arya looked around before speaking "Thank you…I would not have wanted to be on the throne." She said kindly yet serious as if them being alone had put her on alert. Eragon nodded before speaking himself "I know you wouldn't… That's why I did it." Arya smiled again but it was a guarded smile this time and nodded before she moved to walk past him "I must be going. It is late and I must sleep." She said and Eragon turned following her "Mind if I walk with you? It has been forever since we last talked." Eragon said slowly trying to phrase his words carefully.

Arya stopped in her tracks and slowly seemed to tense up before she turned and nodded "Sure I have missed our talks." She said continuing walking. Eragon jogged a little bit to catch up so they now walked side by side. Eragon felt his skin prickle a tiny bit at the closeness to arya… Her pine needle sent almost overwhelming him but he enjoyed the smell. Eragon turned over to her "How have you been since your mother died? I'm sorry I haven't been there for you…" Eragon trailed off being genuine in his concern for her

Arya nodded her head her face seemed to sadden "Me and my mother never had a close relationship… But recently we had started to reconnect… But now its to late… and I regret all that lost time…" Arya said her voice trembling slightly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Eragon blinked shocked at how arya had just opened up to him and had shed a tear in front of him as she cut off Eragon at a loss of wards… slowly reached out his hand so it brushed against hers. Then gauging the reaction on her face he grabbed it and squeezed it comfortingly. Not in a romantic kind of way but in a friendly comforting way.

Arya's eyes that had closed opened instantly she looked down and noticed Eragon holding her hand but she felt him not trying to press it and allowed it to happen. As she walked she slowly leaned over laying her head on his shoulder and she shed another couple of tears.

Eragon seemed shocked as she allowed him to hold her hand then not only that but she laid her head on his shoulder not knowing how else to comfort her he said "I know…This war has affected me as well… I have lost three fathers….Garrow… Brom… And oromis… And I don't mean this to take then attention off of your pain… I merely say it to show you that I understand your pain…" Eragon said and she just stood there listening to him…She then lifted her head up and pulled her hand away almost… unwillingly? As if she enjoyed the comfort.

They walked the rest of the way in a calm compatible silence and when they finally arrived at Arya's room he was at a loss of what to say and she made no move to go inside. Eragon stood there studying her and as if almost unconsciously he stepped closer to her bringing a hand up to her face and he cupped it. Arya looked up at him her eyes seemed conflicted. She pressed herself up against the wall leaning on it heavily but she didn't move his hand aside. Eragon then moved on his own accord his heart taking over while his mind screamed no! He leaned in closer and closer then stopped as his brain took control once again… arya looked at him her eyes now calm and she slowly leaned in as well then she stopped as well there lips inches apart she whispered one word "Eragon…" Eragon shivered hearing his name and he looked her straight in the eyes and whispered "Arya…" He then closed his eyes and leaned in…and… A hand suddenly reached up between there lips and stopped him. He opened his eyes and saw arya's hand and he frowned to himself… a minute ago he was sure she was about to kiss him. He pulled away instantly "Arya I…" She cut him off and moved away shutting the door in his face. Eragon sighed and leaned on the wall slowly falling to his knees he said, "Damn it." Little did he know on the other side Arya was doing the exact same thing.

Eragon reached out his mind and shared his memory with her and she seemed saddened as she flew and picked him up _"Oh little one…"_ She said and Eragon almost ignored her as he flew back…In one night he had ruined there entire friendship he thought… and nothing could consolidate him As they reached the tower Eragon sighed and slowly crawled into his bed and let his depressed thoughts lead him into his sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoops! I forgot to place a disclaimer last chapter…. Well here is one…Glad so far you guys like it…and just to let you know… Typing what arya did killed me….So ya…Well on with the story!

Arya's PoV

Arya blinked and slowly stood up her back was cramped and she realized she had fallen asleep leaning against the door. She walked over looking out on her balcony she guessed it was around Eight O clock in the morning…Light was just beginning to stream across the horizon. Arya walked forward gracefully leaning against the railing and looking out as she became engrossed in her thoughts…Last night she had shown weakness…Of that she was sure but the strange thing was…It was almost nice the way Eragon had treated her. It had seemed like forever since she had thought someone actually cared and for this she was grateful…She would never in a million years have thought that she would feel cared for by someone she cared for as well.

Her feelings for Eragon where conflicted she enjoyed his company yes but there where also major differences in there personalities… He had once said he would build a palace for her…She now wondered if he would even bother to pursue her again after how many times she had smashed his hopes only to do something like last night and destroy his hopes again…And that was a major reason why she was conflicted….One part of her wanted to open up! To feel the care again and again that she had received last night…She was tired of walking alone…

Arya's thoughts where interrupted as she felt a familiar dragonistic presence touch her mind…She warily let down her barriers and saphira wasted no time get to the point. _"What the hell…"_ Saphira said quickly in a cruel tone that almost made arya flinch

_"What do you mean Saphira?"_ Arya asked warily although she new full well what saphira wanted

_"Oh don't play dumb with me Elf…I am growing sick and tired of your games! I reviewed Eragons memories of last night and I saw clear as day you were about to kiss him…So why stop it…Why get my poor riders hopes up only to dash them down WHY!? That is my question…So once again…What. The. Hell."_ Saphira said and arya could almost feel her growl

_"Saphira like I've told Eragon…We are t"_ Arya began before being completely cut off by a snarl from saphira.

_"Oh I don't need the list! I had seen them over and over in Eragon's mind…But You have NO excuses anymore! You say Eragon is to young? He has seen more in the past year than most people will see in there life times! You say you are a elf and he is a human? Well Eragon even now looks more of a elf than a human and you know it! And you said it would distract him from his duties? What duties? Galbatorix is dead! Choose your next words carefully arya…"_ saphira said and Arya had to admit she made a compelling argument arya chose her next words carefully then spoke…

_"I…Don't want Eragon…"_ Arya said and she felt and heard a giant roar from the other side of the city she winced slightly as the loud roar hurt her eardrums then waited for saphira's reply which wasn't long in coming

_"Then arya…Don't be around Eragon…"_ saphira said snarling before leaving arya's mind entirely.

Arya was shocked at saphira's reaction to last night…Sure arya had guessed saphira would be angry…But not as Livid as she was. Although arya knew that what she said had angered saphira greatly…and even arya had to question herself on it… Did she want Eragon? What did she want in life? Saphira had thoroughly blown

arya's reasons out of the water so she had no excuses anymore. And she did love that smile of his… and his eyes you could stare into like wat- _"No!" _ Arya told herself _"Don't fall into his trap! That's just what Saphira and Eragon want…"_ Her mind said speaking to her heart.

Arya felt torn… She had no idea what to do… Then it suddenly occurred to her… Angela would be able to help most assuredly! And she instantly cast her mind out searching around everywhere she frowned unable to find Angela. Then the very person she had been searching for touched her own mind.

_"What is it arya… I'm making a very potent ferret poison…"_ Angela and arya had to smile… Angela and her ferrets…

_"Well Angela… I was rather thinking you could help me… You see me and Eragon… Well last night we…-"_ Arya began saying unable to say what she wanted to before Angela cut her off.

_ "Its about time! You have no Idea how long I have watched you two tip toe around mutual feelings for the other! Frankly I was growing sick of it…"_ Angela spoke cutting arya off and then Arya went and finished

_ "Almost… Kissed…"_ Arya said almost feeling the disappointment coming from Angela _"Well that's not very juicy…And here I thought I would have a tale to tell the women in my knitting circle!" _Arya then felt Angela laugh before continuing "_No No… I'm kidding but still… Why almost?"_ Angela asked curiously.

_ "Well…I don't know…I have feelings for Eragon…But how can I be sure his feelings for me will last? I mean sure they may be strong right now but who knows how long that could last! Humans change there minds so frequently…And Eragon may look like a elf but he has the mind of a human…" _Then arya cut herself off realizing she was rambling… She sensed amusement coming from Angela.

_ "Arya… Eragon has stood the ultimate test… You have turned him down twice now… But I'm sure that his feelings for you remain strong as ever! You two need to stop over thinking things! Let your hearts speak…Eragon tries…So I can tell from your memories from last night…Why don't you try though arya…Show Eragon you care! Arya! Break down your walls! Show Eragon your true self…" _ Angela said and Arya had to admit she made a compelling point

_ "Alright… I shall try…"_ Arya said before angela bust in

_ "Up! Theres Eragon looking for me now…Don't worry I wont tell him of our talk…And remember! Watch out for ferrets!" _Angela said leaving Arya's mind.

Arya realize Angela was right… Eragon had tried to give her his heart… His love…And each time she had smashed his heart…Arya was to confused by this… She needed time to think! Time to figure herself out and what she truly wanted…

Arya walked back into her room and looked around… She gathered a small bag and then walked back onto her balcony… Stepping off the railing she leaped into the air… The wind whistled past her hair flinging it wildly through the air as she fell freely…Then as she neared the ground speaking no words she used the ancient language and used it to bend the word around her and to the normal eye she just vanished…to the eye of a magic user she had used magic to teleport…

Arya stood up in a circle of charred grass and she leaned down casting a spell to fix the damage she caused then she looked around… She was home… Once more in elsemera…

Eragons POV

((A/N: We will rewind the time frame to when saphira roared right now…))

Eragon sat up quickly as saphira released a savage bloodthirsty roar! Reaching out with his mind he felt saphira's mind closed tightly he felt she was talking to someone… Though who he could not tell… Slowly the barriers receded and Eragon reached out his mind and spoke again

_"What was that saphira? You scared the living hell out of me…"_ Eragon said and saphira flicked her tail in annoyance _"I don't want you seeing Arya again little one…"_ Saphira said with a snarl and Eragon felt that was who she ahd been talking to and had obviously put her in this foul mood. _"Why not?"_ Eragon asked warily…_ "For one! I'm sick of you getting hurt by her! You keep trying and you keep getting hurt! Second off! She doesn't want you! She wants to toy with your emotions! That's all she wants!"_ saphira said and Eragon felt her on the verge of snapping…Eragon frowned at this not knowing what to say to these accusations then he frowned and opened his mouth as if he where about to say something then just closed it again…Saphira seemed to calm down briefly and she looked down at Eragon _"I'm going hunting… I'll be back later…" _ saphira spoke flying off from the tower and away from the city and Eragon could sense once again the burning anger within her…

Eragon sighed inwardly to himself conflicted…He wondered if what saphira said is true… He wondered… if arya did care…Eragon growled all the evidence in his mind coming together then it instantly went away… It was impossible for Eragon to be mad at her…

"I wonder if Angela could help…" Eragon muttered out loud to himself as he reached out his mind searching for Angela…Much like arya… He didn't find her. But She found him…

_Yes Eragon?_" Angela said curiously though he could also feel she was hiding something though he didn't ask what…

_"I was wondering if you could help me with something…_" Eragon said as his thoughts drifted to arya for a moment uncontrollably and Angela saw this and he could almost feel her amusement.

_"Ah…I see…So what do you want my help with?" _ Angela said and Eragon frowned… What did he want?… This made Eragon think for a couple minutes before he spoke through the bond with Angela

_"I want…I want arya!" _Eragon said slowly and he even had to gather courage to speak it before speaking it with conviction and Eragon once again felt her amusement and Eragon continued…

_"But you see my memories…What am I doing wrong?" _Eragon said and this was the part he wanted the information on…

_"Oh you're doing nothing wrong… If you were pursuing a human woman… I hear they really love those heroic types…" _ Angela said and he felt her laugh and Eragon frowned and spoke.

_"I don't want a human woman who wants me for my deeds…"_ Eragon said.

_"So you want a elf… because she is exotic and unexplored territory?" _ Angela asked innocently.

_"No! I want arya because… I enjoy her company…I love her smile…I love her laugh…I love how I can just open up around her…I trust her with my life…" _ Eragon said slowly thinking over each of the reasons why he loved arya and nodded at each of them.

_"So you want someone you can relate to and they can relate to you?"_ Angela asked.

_"Yes." _Eragon said wondering why all these questions where asked.

_"Then surely you could find that in a female single member of the varden…"_ Angela said calmly

_"But I don't want some random human which I will take for about twenty years before she dies! I love arya! No matter how she feels about me I shall always love her!"_ Eragon said vehemently angered at what Angela had said and he could almost feel her smile.

_"Then why not tell her that young Eragon?" _Angela said.

It was so simple… Eragon had never even considered it… believing arya deserved the best and not anything simple he had always gone for the flamboyant approach…But his true feelings…Those where flamboyant? They where perfect!

_"I will! Thank you Angela-Sivit kona" _((Sorry if I butchered that word…)) Eragon said and stood up and ran out his door…And smack into one of the Night hawks…

"Oh! King killer! I apologize but Queen Nasuada summons you to the throne room…" The nighthawk said and Eragon nodded

"I shall be there in a moment I have something else I need to do…" Eragon said trying to move past the night hawk who blocked his path.

"I'm afraid she requests your presence immediately Sir…" The nighthawk said causing Eragon to sigh.

"Fine fine… take me to the throne room then…" Eragon said rather foully at having his plans interrupted…

Eragon and the nighthawk walked through the castle taking many different routes than he was used to taking almost as if the nighthawk was making sure he wasn't being followed… It took them well over a half a hour to reach the throne room taking these paths and when they finally walked in Eragon saw a good portion of all the active Nighthawks were there and this caused him to frown… Nasuada hated having a bunch of guards surrounding her. Eragon walked forward towards the throne where nasuada sat and didn't bother to kneel as most her subjects would… They where old friends and because of this he was permitted to not have to bow or kneel in her presence. As he approached her he nodded his head in a friendly manor… studying her face she appeared stressed beyond belief and for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes before they where replaced with her normal poker face.

"Ah Eragon… I'm glad you could come…" Nasuada said casting glances around.

"Yes… Now what is it?" Eragon said getting straight to the point. A nighthawk walked forward his face completely covered by a helm.

"Nothing… Just worried… Earlier Elva foresaw great pain in my near future…And it worries me…" The nighthawk continued to walk forward and Nasuada glanced at the man glaring at him as he continued to approach. As he reached halfway he picked up the pace going from a quick walk to a jog… As he did this Eragon noticed a dagger held close to the mans leg and Eragon stood perfectly still but loosened brisingr in its sheath then quick as a elf he leaped sideway bringing the blade down…And into the floor where the figure had been a moment before… Brisingr became stuck in the floor and as he struggled to jerk the blade free the man sent a kick flying straight towards his face… Eragon rolled sideway catching the kick lightly on his check but it still sent him reeling as he the sum ten nighthawk elites that where in the hall charged forward there weapons drawn and screaming a battle cry.

The first night hawk reached the man and attempted a over head cut which missed and became caught in the wooden floor as well… As the Nighthawk struggled to free it the man picked the Nighthawk who was in full armor up…Then Eragon felt magic thrum in the air and a blast of magic shot straight through the Nighthawks throat from the assassins hand and he dropped the Night hawk as he slowly disintegrated on the floor.

By then two more Nighthawks had caught up with the first and sent parallel side cuts flying towards each side of the assassins sides. To this the assassin leaped into the air flipping sideways he landed on one of the running Nighthawks back and then slid behind him using him as a meat shield as his companions cut him to shreds then he slid sideways under four sword and whirled around behind one Nighthawks neck and grabbed his neck and snapped it in one quick motion shoving the corpse forward into a alive one then rushing forward and goring him in the face.

With that attack the six remaining nighthawks had in circled the Assassins and Eragon listened now standing a bit wobbly as the man laughed evilly then summoned a ring of magical fire around them…. ((When I think of this I see in the matrix when Neo fights Mr. smith and his clones keep tossing Neo back in…))

As the Nighthawks looked around confused the assassin wasted no time and leaped forward and kicked one straight into the fire… His skin disintegrating away and leaving just a set of armor and a sword on the ground outside the fire. One of the nighthawks screamed at this and rushed the man… actually proving a challenge as two other nighthawks rushed to aid him. The assassin leaped sideways rolling just around the flame and grabbed one of the nighthawks and shoved him into the other two he was fighting and laughed then flipped another who had tried to come from behind over his shoulder and onto the ground stabbing him in the throat as soon as he was on the ground.

By this time the three who had fallen into a tumble stood up and drew there swords walking around him carefully as if expecting some kind of trick… It was a stalemate no one wanting to make the first move… Until… One of the Nighthawks who had stayed out of the fight until that point leaped forward his sword aimed for a over head cut as the assassin turned his back to them; The assassin turned faster than a elf and caught the Nighthawk by the throat and slammed him into the ground cracking the hard wood floor and leaving the Nighthawk crippled and laying there on the ground… The assassin must have assumed he was dead as he turned away facing the three who had watched as there comrade fought.

The assassin walked forward a step and lifted a hand in a universal taunting gesture and slowly one Nighthawk stepped forward and faster than Eragon's Eye could see he slowly fell onto the floor… First his top half… then his lower half… The Assassin stood on the other side from him waiting his sword drawn and out stretched. out as he waited for the halves to fall. The assassin drew himself upright and the Nighthawks backed themselves up against the flame looking at the bodies strewn carelessly over the floor some within the circle and others not.

The nighthawks drew their swords and yelled a fierce war cry as they charged forward determined to do as they had sworn… Die defending their queen. The first nighthawk The assassin repositioned his blade and the nighthawk impaled himself upon it as he charged forward the blade passing clean through his armor out his back…The nighthawk coughed and blood came out and he slowly became limp upon the blade. The assassin then turned and looked at the Final nighthawk who had backed up a bit and flung his blade towards the last Nighthawk… The dead one flying through the air and hitting the one and knocking him unconscious as the very tip of his hand touched the fire and he slowly began to disintegrate. As soon as all his opponents where down the Assassin lower his shield and laughed chillingly

"So that! Is my challenge? A petty Dragon rider and ten of your suposeded Elite guards? Interesting! Time to finish the Job I suppose…" The assassin said turning his attention to Eragon who now stood ready as the assassin rushed forward saphira landed in the room at the same time and spun flinging her tail quicker than the assassin could respond and it flung him halfway across the room and into a stone wall.

_"Little one!" _ Saphira said as she backed up some allowing Nasuada to get on before she flew out… She knew Eragon would want to face this alone… And she knew Nasuada was NOT safe here…

The assassin stepped forward again appearing undamaged as he walked forward he cracked his neck loudly

"So that's what you riders are famous for…It seems I will have to kill the dragon when I finish with you…" He said walking forward till he was almost right in front of Eragon.

Then suddenly one of the nighthawks appeared grabbing the assassin in a half full nelson from behind as Eragon noticed one arm was gone and the rest of him was vanishing quickly.

"Kill him Shadeslayer! Kill him quickly! You cant let him win!" The nighthawk said as the Assassin struggled with him. As this was going on Eragon nodded and brought his blade down cleaving into the assassins shoulder. Blood didn't come out… Energy did…Eragon pulled his blade out as the Nighthawk disintegrated completely and The assassin just stood there staring at his wound then Eragon rushed forward and shoved his sword through the mans stomach and more energy poured out… What's more… the mans skin began turning glassy and Eragon could see the inside of it which appeared to not be filled with blood and bones but Energy…

"What… What are you…" Eragon said warily as the assassin began vanishing. The Assassin laughed evily.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" It said before vanishing in a large explosion of energy which flung Eragon against the wall and knocked him unconscious…

A/N Whew! That was a tough one! I broke my all time word record though so im happy! Hope you don't mind me not using the word for the ancient language… I choose to take it out as well since its like… The ultimate cheat code you know? Well! As all ways review please! More of you have favorited and followed me than reviewed! So please do review…And may the sun always be at your backs!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Come on guys… PLEASE review…I know your all like the story due to the follows and favorites… but please review it…I want your real opinions…On with the story! This is part two of the last chapter.

Eragon groaned and he slowly stood up his head protesting as it throbbed painfully…His vision was gray and all he could hear was a dull ringing in his ears. Slowly and with wobbly steps he walked over towards where the explosion had happened; looking around the once pure marble pillars that had lined the throne room where now cracked and broken in several places…In some places small chunks had been dislodged from there former settings and gave the pillars a dented look…Coupled with the fact that the pure white marble was now a grayish color from the heat of the explosion. Eragon looked down to quickly and his vision spun in a circle and Eragon placed a single hand on the pillar next to him to steady himself before leaning down and picking brisingr up off of the floor from where he had unintentionally let go of the sword as he had been thrown back.

Eragon picked up the sword and looked around blinking several times and his vision cleared and he looked around the room…First there was a large crater from where the assassin had exploded and this had caused the nighthawk corpses and pieces of armor to be scattered around the room…many lay propped up against the wall in humiliating fashions that made Eragon scowl "They where brave soldiers…May they rest in peace." Eragon whispered and couldn't even hear his own voice over the ringing in his ears, which was slowly becoming annoying.

Eragon looked around and noticed saphira and nasuada on the other side of the room…Nasuada scrambling of saphira's back as quickly as possible as she locked her eyes on Eragon for a moment then looked around her mouth wide open as she surveyed the damage to her throne room…Then looking at the corpses scattered around the room unceremoniously she frowned and closed her eyes for a moment in what Eragon guessed was a silent prayer.

Eragon suddenly became aware of saphira outside of his mind and he realized he had erected barriers around his mind unconsciously. Lowering them Saphira rushed in.

_"Where is that thing! I will eat him from the feet up for what he has done to you!"_ Saphira said and Eragon felt the anger in her.

_"Its dead…I killed it…"_ Eragon said and pointed over towards the crater then began sharing his memories of the event with saphira.

_"You are stronger little one…" _ Saphira spoke in a cautious voice.

"So it appears…but whether that is a good thing or a bad thing I know not…" Eragon said slowly to saphira before turning his attention back to his surroundings and scowling as he listened as his ears ringing blocked out all other sound.. Finally casting a spell he rid himself of it and instantly heard someone yelling his name. From across the hall he made out the figure of Nasuada and then slowly was able to make out more features of her before she ran the remaining distance towards

"Eragon! What was that thing I have never seen something that powerful!" She asked a slight worried tone creeping into her voice.

"I wish I knew Nasuada…But whatever it was…It isn't good. It was a creation made of pure energy. More powerful than even a shade…" Eragon said right as a large group of nighthawks burst through the large doors and walking forward looking around at what had caused this all.

"Shade slayer… What happened here! We heard a commotion and tried to get in but the doors where sealed…" One of the nighthawks said looking at Eragon.

"A man impersonating one of your own tried to assassinate your queen…Many nighthawks died defending her before I was finally able to defeat him…" Eragon spoke in a sobering tone and all the nighthawks lowered there heads in a gesture of respect. Then a low moan settled through out the room… Full of pain and misery Eragon looked Eragon and saw one of the Nighthawks he had previously thought dead was squirming slightly.

Eragon rushed quickly over and realized this was the man the assassin had slammed into the floor.

"Easy friend…Are you alright?" Eragon said kneeling down and looking at the man.

"Not really…My brothers are dead…And I'm pretty sure my back is broken…" The nighthawk replied slowly.

"Don't worry…Those who killed your brothers will pay for there treachery…" Eragon spoke looking up he was about to heal this mans wound but the Man reached up a hand and grabbed Eragon's stopping him quickly.

"Did…Anyone else….Survive…" The man said pain in his voice as he struggled to look around.

"No…But we did save queen Nasuada…" Eragon said slowly knowing the man was slipping away.

"Good….Good…" The man said and his stare slowly drifted his head falling onto its side as the muscles holding it in position failed as the man died. His now cold gaze drifting across the floor staring at everything and nothing in deaths cold embrace. Eragon shivered knowing he could have saved this man but he didn't…

_"Eragon! Don't think like that!" _Saphira said quickly as she sensed Eragon's thinking

_"Well how am I supposed to feel saphira? I feel beaten down…From what you told me this morning…To all the death that still surrounds me!" _ Eragon said forgetting about all those who surrounded him.

_"Eragon…I was angry this morning…nothing more! What I said came from my anger which had no abated do not take heed in what I said with a clouded mind…" _Saphira said and she felt a deepening dread as she felt Eragon at his absolute lowest.

_"But it was true! All of it! She doesn't want me! She doesn't care! That's the thing saphira! You where right…Just like you always are."_ Eragon said and he slowly felt his own sorrow overwhelming him.

_"Eragon…She would have to ask arya for the details…I sense what we spoke of earlier was a lie…I think she is scared of her feelings for…Think Eragon! She has had all these barriers around herself for who knows how long? It must be hard for her to let someone in past the barriers…" _saphira said slowly and with some difficulty as she was forced to imagine arya's side of the story.

_"I suppose not…should I go speak with her now?" _ Eragon asked slowly and saphira gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

_"That is up to you little one…But for now finish speaking with those around you…They have been watching you intently for several moments…" _ Saphira said and Eragon snapped his attention up and looked around blushing with embarrassment.

Nasuada noticed Eragon seemed once again with them and took the opportunity to speak.

"Thank you once again Eragon…I think I shall be safe now though…you may carry on your normal business…" Nasuada said and Eragon hastily stood up and headed for the door almost forgetting to say goodbye he turned still walking.

"Thank you your majesty!" Eragon said with conviction before turning again and moving out the door. Exiting the room Eragon had no idea where he should go…what direction…or even what to do when he arrived… Saphira having said her take and being assured Eragon was safe had left his mind for the moment though he still felt her general mood.

"What to do…what to do…" Eragon said out loud in a low toned voice. Finally getting a basic idea of what he was going to do he walked forward using each step he took to think of a more whole and sound idea as to what he would say and what he would do. Walking up the stairs he ran into the person he least expected… Angela.

"Oh… Funny running into you here Eragon…Literally…" Angela said slowly and Eragon laughed a bit.

"Yes yes…But I must be on my way…" Eragon said trying to move past the which who curious now grabbed his arm with surprising strength.

"Oh really? And where might you be going? The only people I'm aware you know around this area of the castle is arya…" Angela said and a blush fell over eragons face and she laughed.

"Oooohhhh you're not going to show her anything are you?" She said shaking with laughter further causing eragons face to blush.

"No! I'm going to talk to her about our relationship…" Eragon said and angela frowned.

"Well that's not very interesting…Jeez I come over to this side of the castle to find juicy gossip and I learn is that some man is discussing a possible relationship with both his wife and his mistress…With his maid…Not very juicy at all…" Angela said and Eragon laughed.

"Well…If you will excuse me I must go see arya…" Eragon said and stepped past stopping quickly as angela turned and tried to hand him something.

"Oh Eragon! Take this! It will ward you from ferrets! I hear they are running amuck on this side of the castle…" Angela said and Eragon sighed pushing her small box away…

"I don't think I will need to worry about ferrets Angela…Now good day." Eragon said walking away though not before he heard a retort from Angela.

"Well then Mr. I don't need help from wild ferrets… Good day!" slowly walking forward he heard a hiss and turned right as a ferret leaped towards him.

"AHHHHHH" he said stumbling backwards then down the steps and hit the bottom floor with a loud bang and a loud laugh from Angela who was now hunched over with laughter.

"Ohhhh! That was rich! You should have seen the look on your face! You thought it was real! Oh that was great! I cant wait to share this with my girls!" Angela said as she laughed.

Eragon quickly stood up and started up the stairs intent to escape the comical laughter of the which who had embarrassed him. Finally Eragon reached arya's room and found the door slightly open…Entering fully he peered around and noticed the room appeared un touched…

"Hello? Arya…" Eragon called as he looked around finally noticing a note on her dresser.

It read:

Dear Eragon…

I hope you wont be to mad at me.

But after last night I took it upon myself to return home.

My feelings for you are complex and I don't know how to deal with them properly.

I'm sorry if I caused you any anguish and I promise you shall be the first to know of my return.

Love Arya,

P.S. I took the green dragon egg with me…

Eragon read the note and sighed. He had wanted to talk to arya about this and he wished she hadn't run…But what happened had happened and now Eragon was left feeling a tad bit emptier. With a sigh Eragon walked back towards his room and into the waiting bed there and soon after he drifted into his waking dreams…

A/N Well! That's done and at last! Im debating on whether to have a lemon or not and if you think there should be please Pm me with details…And if you would like to write one for this story I may or may not put it in if I do decide to put a lemon in it…Once again please review…Please… lol And until next time! Watch out for ferrets!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N here is my long awaited update!

Disclaimer: I don't own inheritance.

Eragon sighed and lifted himself up as the turbulence that had hit saphira passed and he no longer felt the need to press himself flat against her back.

_"Whats wrong little one?"_ saphira asked as she felt Eragon exhale air from his lungs for no apparent reason which usually meant he was sighing

_"Nothing… Just a bit depressed about arya I suppose…"_ Eragon said once again sighing then he shook himself ridding himself of his sorry feelings for himself… It had been about a week since Eragon had discovered arya had left and that moment was foremost in his mind most times as he wondered constantly if there had been something that he could have done to stop her from leaving.

_"Little one… Your dwelling on it again…" _Saphira said softly in a gentle tone.

_"I am? Oh… yes I suppose I am… thank you saphira…"_ Eragon said as he realized he was indeed dwelling on what had happened again and for that he was not only sad but a tad bit angry with himself. Did he not deserve to be happy with some other woman? A woman he wouldn't reject him every time he thought he got somewhat close to her…

_"LITTLE ONE! Your dwelling on it…Again…"_ Saphira said and Eragon mentally slapped himself.

_"Ok…Ill stop dwelling on it…Right…Now!" _ With that Eragon pushed arya out of his mind for the moment and focused once again on the task at hand.

_"So…How do you suppose we will take kuasta?" _Eragon asked saphira slowly and felt himself drift back to the last time he had discussed Kuasta… What seemed like a eternity ago as him brom and jeod decided whether or not the Sethir oil was being sent to there or dras Leona…So long ago and such a adventure had occurred since then…He had even met many new friends along the way…Including one special friend…A elf who he cared much for even though he supposed she cared little for hi-

_"Little one!" _Saphira said slightly annoyed and Eragon grinned slightly

_"Sorry Saphira…" _ Eragon said with a bit of a smirk

_"Anyways…As I was saying before I became side tracked by your thoughts of arya…I think it best if we give them the chance to surrender…Same chance we gave to those at teirm… I don't think Nasuada will mind if another city becomes independent as long as it swears there loyalty to her…"_ Saphira said and Eragon nodded looking downward towards the small force gathered bellow towards the walled city. Only about a thousand warriors from the varden… more than enough if push came to shove to take the city.

Saphira angled her path as she flew above the city towards the city flying downward in a spiral. Finally she landed on the wall which was about 20 feet tall and about 10 feet thick. Looking around several soldiers backed up scared out of there mind as the sudden dragon landed in there midst. Eragon hopped off of saphira confident in his ability to defend himself against normal soldiers.

_"saphira… Fly down below and hold with the men please…"_ Eragon said.

_"What!? No! I will not leave you in there midst!"_ Saphira said acting as if Eragon had briefly lost sanity.

_"Saphira… I don't want them to agree to do this out of fear… I want them to do this because they know it's the right choice…Please saphira…"_ Eragon asked once again knowing her presence would not help his goal.

_"Fine…But if something goes wrong I will trap you on my back and never let you off…" _saphira said then took flight and landed back in front of the city a tiny ways.

Looking among the men's faces Eragon saw some of the fear vanish as saphira left and he nodded to himself glad his goal had been somewhat accomplished.

"Alright… Some of you may know me as Eragon… Some as Eragon Shade slayer… Or even as Eragon king killer…" Eragon said and noticed the shock and Awe spread across the men's faces.

"With your former kings death any forced loyalty that was placed upon you has now been lifted…I come here today not to take over your city… Which you know if push came to shove we easily could…I came to ask politely if you would join the new empire under High queen Nasuada… She only wishes for you to pledge your loyalty to the  
empire…" Eragon said and watched the men's faces carefully as he went on knowing the wrong word could result in a bad situation.

Slowly one man Eragon recognized as a captain based on the insignia on both his tunic and his helmet pushed his way through the soldiers and stood in front of Eragon without fear.

"Why should we surrender to you?" The man stated and Eragon sighed not really in the mood to debate his point but knowing he would have to anyways.

"Because there are many innocents within the city… As well as among the cities guard who would be hurt and killed by a invasion of the city…" Eragon stated in a slightly manor o fact way.

"That would be on your conscious not ours rider…" The man retorted.

"Well is that what you want to happen sir?" Eragon asked beginning to become annoyed by this man.

"What will be… Will be rid" The man began before being cut off.

"Jones! Be quiet you insolent fool!" A voice said from the crowd and a old man pushed himself forward and nodded his head.

"I apologize for Jones' behavior…" The old man stated and Eragon just nodded his head in response thinking he had finally found someone with there senses in check…

"But sir!" The man now known as Jones tried to say before being cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Jones! If you want to fight the dragon rider here then do it yourself! But don't endanger my men and the innocent men and women of kuasta!" The old man said turning slightly so he could face the soldier his face flushed in anger.

"Sorry sir…" Jones responded lowering his head slightly.

"Now that we have that straight. I would like to inquire a few things about this proposal of yours dragon rider. But not here… Perhaps in the comfort of my home?" The old man inquired and Eragon raised a eyebrow

"And who might you be sir?" Eragon asked politely.

"Oh! Excuse my manors. I am Governor Asyten Cradger. At your service sir Eragon." The old man said bowing his head.

"Ah I see. Well I think I shall take up your offer… It may be best to discuss peace terms in a environment not about to explode with conflict…" Eragon said and the man nodded pushing his way through the soldiers. Eragon nodded to himself once again and followed receiving several dirty looks from the soldiers on his way.

The old governor led Eragon through several streets Eragon keeping up with his short shuffling strides with his long quick strides.

_"Eragon…Where are you…"_ saphira asked and Eragon felt a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_"Uh… Going to talk with the governor of this city in his house?"_ Eragon said slowly not really knowing what to say or how to say it.

_"So… Let me get this straight Eragon…Your going farther into a hostile city…With its leader going to his house…Are you serving yourself up on a silver platter?"_ Saphira said and Eragon now felt the full force of her annoyance.

_"Look… I know what I did may have been stupid…But I will be fine saphira… Trust me please… Why is it you never think I can look after myself? You always assume I am to weak to protect myself… When In reality the only times I have been beat are by people Extremely more powerful than me…By surprise…Or when I am trying to protect someone else…So considering that no one here is more powerful than me…A old man most likely wont surprise me…And by the fact you are surrounded by a thousand of our finest warriors…I think I will be fine."_ Eragon said getting a bit testier than he had meant to.

_"Well…I suppose…Just…Be safe Little one…I don't want to lose you…"_ Saphira said her annoyance going away replaced by sadness that Eragon had snapped at her concern for him.

_"saphira…I didn't mean it like that and you know that… But…Just know I can take care of myself Ok?"_ Eragon

_"Alright little one…Hurry back. I'm getting hungry and these warriors are beginning to look mighty tasty…"_ saphira said with a flick of humor

_"I though you hated scooping your food out of a shell?"_ Eragon retorted recalling a moment when she said that.

_"That's how hungry I am little one…"_ Saphira responded

_"Alright alright… I'll hurry."_ Eragon said his attention once again snapping back to normal he realized he stood in front of a rather large house… Ornately decorated yet simple as well. Walking in a young serving woman quickly entered she was most likely in her early thirties and Eragon just smiled politely at her waiting for them to move. As they entered she just Nodded at Eragon as if discarding him then turned to the old governor.

"Will you be needing anything sir?" She asked politely that fully made Eragon conclude this was the man's servant.

"No no…Just a short bit of business that's all…Just do see to it we are not disturbed though." The governor stated before walking past her and into what Eragon guessed was his office.

As Eragon walked in his realized he had been right in his assumption. They stood in a rather large library area which had walls covered with books then a large desk and a rather comfy looking chair in front of a wall dominated by two paintings… Both of women and neither of whom Eragon had seen yet.

"Who are they? They are quiet pretty." Eragon said politely gesturing towards the paintings as he sat down on one side of the desk and the governor sat down on the other side.

"Yes…Yes they where…" The governor said not even looking as he noticed where Eragon gestured.

"Where? What do you mean?" Eragon asked in genuine curiosity.

"There dead now…Galbatorix captured them to ensure I would swear oaths to him…He promised he would return them to me…But he never did…" The old man said turning in his chair now his voice cracking in slight sadness

"Oh…who where they?" Eragon asked even though he had a pretty good Idea of who they where.

"My daughter… And my wife…" He responded gesturing towards one painting as his daughter and then to the other.

"Ah I see… Galbatorix was a monster…" Eragon said then sat there not knowing what else to say.

"But… We came here to talk terms of peace…Not about a history filled with remorse… Besides you are my guest. I shouldn't lay my problems upon you." Asyten said speaking calmly as he turned.

"Yes. Well… As I told your Jones…You would be free to make your own decisions on a city level as long as you swore a oath to the new high queen Nasuada…And then in the event of a war you also sent troops to any fight to fight alongside the royal troops." Eragon stated once again speaking the terms that he had spoken not to long ago.

"Yes yes… And what of recourse division? Would food stores be open to those who need it within my city in the case of a drought?" The governor asked and Eragon rubbed his temples beginning to get a headache.

"I'm afraid I do not know… You would have to speak to the queen her self for policies of the kingdom…" Eragon said trying to remain as composed as possible.

"Ah I see… Well I suppose I will talk to her about that at a later date… I will pledge myself to her…" The governor said and stood up a slight smile on his face.

"Good good…If that is all I will be leaving now Mr governor." Eragon said moving to walk out but then he turned back and noticed the governor staring at the paintings.

"Hmm? Oh yes… You can leave now…" He said distractedly not taking his eyes off of the paintings and moving a hand towards the door.

Eragon walked outside past the servant and onto the street. Reaching out his mind he contacted saphira.

_"The negotiations went well… He has sworn himself to Nasuada."_ Eragon said rubbing his temples again as his headache flared in pain.

_"Good good… Shall I come pick you up?"_ Saphira asked seemingly glad to be able to have him nearby again.

_"Please do…"_ Eragon said his answers getting shorter and shorter.

_"Alright. I shall be there in a couple of moments."_ Saphira said taking off.

Saphira landed in front of Eragon within moments and he got on her back. Turning her head saphira puffed smoke out at a soldier who stumbled back shocked.

_"Saphira…"_ Eragon said in an accusative tone.

_"What? He looked at me funny…"_ Saphira said innocently causing Eragon to chuckle.

_"Whatever my Dragoness…" _Eragon said feeling his mind wander.

What did Eragon want? Well… For one he wanted to stop being rejected time and time.

_"Hey saphira…"_ Eragon asked slowly after determining this.

_"Yes little one?"_ Saphira asked inquisitively.

_"Well… It's just… Do you think anything between me and arya are possible?"_ Eragon asked slowly and still unsure on the idea of asking his dragon on advice for his love life…

_"Why do you ask little one?"_ saphira asked wondering why the sudden subject.

_"Well… Its just… Since the war is over… I have started thinking what is good for me… What do I want… Whats best for me? What will make me happy…You know what I mean saphira? But is that selfish?"_ Eragon asked broaching the broad subject of everything that he had been thinking since he had killed the evil king.

_"Well… Yes I know what you mean little one…I have been thinking much the same these past weeks…No it isn't selfish its human…But those questions are those that you must solve yourself…And to answer your original question. I don't know… Arya is unreadable to me…She is different and though I can sense there are feelings there… Strong feelings at that… I cannot say which way those feelings lay…"_ saphira said softly causing Eragon to sigh… He had hoped for a resolution to his internal conflict but even Saphira… who knew everything about him couldn't say what to do.

_"Alright… Well we should go ahead and land… Its getting dark and we should land… How about those sand stone caves over there."_ Eragon asked feeling a slight sense of déjà vu yet he couldn't place it.

_"Alright…"_ Saphira said with a slight eagerness in her voice that made Eragon realize she was tired.

Eragon crawled off saphira and walked to the end of the cave and laid down on the cool stone his eyes drooping when suddenly they shot open.

_"saphira! This couldn't be brom's tomb could it?"_ Eragon asked quickly as he scrambled out of the cave.

Climbing up the top quickly he looked around and sighed realizing this wasn't the particular one where he had placed broms body. Eragon stood there for a couple more moments before saphira called him back into the cave.

_"Little one… There is something here for you…"_

With that Eragon climbed down and walked back into the cave. And looked in the steadily decreasing light he saw a small grass boat laying infront of saphira's left paw…

Walking over he opened it up and read the words.

It read:

Eragon.

I hope this letter finds you and saphira well…

I have returned to elsemera and have had much time to think.

I would like to request your presence as soon as you are able to make it.

Your friend

Arya.

Eragon grinned as he read it and slowly set it down. Then his back flared it pain as a arrow struck deep into it. Turning around quickly he looked for his sword and realized it was still clipped to saphira's saddle. At the entrance stood a man. Eragons senses seemed to slow and time seemed to slow for him as well he dimly realized the arrow was poisoned. Then the man was roasted alive as saphira who had woken quickly at the attack roared and released a torent of fire on the man. Reaching around Eragon yanked out the arrow and clutched it in his hand as he slowly crawled into saphira's saddle… just as the darkness of his mind took him and he passed unconscious.

A/N Hope you liked it!


	5. Notice!

A/N I am sorry for those who think this is a actual chapter, in reality this is a apology, I am going to begin writing my first original Work. I have already posted the epilogue to the first book in what I hope to be a several book seris. I have posted this work on Fiction press…So if anyone would like go and read and review you are absouetly welcome to. The name of the story is The Knights Aprentice, Author name Nandon


End file.
